Another War
by colorstain
Summary: After the war Bella Runa Potter is sad. She knows she can't die so she asks one last favor. To go to a place where she can heal so she may continue her story. The one where she forever travels from dimension to dimension to save them from her fate. Fem/harry Powerful master of death/Harry.
1. The end and the begining

**Hello this is my fourth story. yay. Whenever I read LotR/HP crossovers I never saw one with a Fem! harry. so this is my Fem!Harry Potter crossover. This will take place during The quest to destroy the ring. Remember this is my first LotR fanfic so be nice and please review! Also in my poll I did to see what her name would be the name Bella Runa Potter won.**

**ME: Strider please do the disclaimer**

**ARAGORN: Yup. Colorstain Does not own Us at all.**

**ME: Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Bella Runa Potter was tierd. She deserved rest to. But she knew she wouldn't get rest, not even when she just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. The reason is that people want her to speak to them, tell them how she did it. Tell them how a 17 year old girl defeated a darkness not even the greatest wiches and wizards cold. All Bella wanted is to sleep the expierience was traumatizing as she has no one left in the world. Not a soul. She wants to go to an eternal sleep but she knows she can not. This is because of her gift. A gift of power, The power the Dark Lord knew not. See she was already skeaking about him in a pasttence. she knows there is no purose for her in the world now. All of her life revolved around Voldemort. She thought she would be happy when it was done, the great deed of goodness. Yet there was nothing. a great nothingness in her mind. As she wandered the halls she came upon a mirror. looking into it she saw how terrible she looked. Her hair usually soft and curly was a rat's nest. Her face legs and arms covered with cuts and bruises. Her eyes had black circles around them. Her clothes are torn in several places, and her eyes red and bloodshot from crying. She knew her gift would heal her it always did. Her gift is true imortality. She will never die. Her proof is her pair of pure white wings and the simbol of the hallows on her wrists and ankles. before her eyes flashed the deaths of her loved ones. Her mum and dad, Sirius and Remus, The Weaslys and Hermione, the DA and Dumbledore. All dead all moving on to the next great adveture, with out her. Now as she made her way up to where Dumbledores portrait is kept. She is thinking about how she can heal when she knows she won't be left alone.

Bella reached the gargoyle who gaurded the study Bella politely asked,"May I please go up the stairs to see Professor Dumbledore's portait?"

"Of course though you might want to furl those wings of yours."

"Thank you", Bella said as she made her way up the stairs. When she reaches the top Bella pushes the door open and strides over to Dumbledores portait.

"Professor? It is done I have defeated Voldemort. Thoogh I found the hallows I could not get rid of them They did this to me and then they disappeared." Bella said showing him her wings and her markings.

"My dear girl, it seems that the hallows chose you as their master. And I think I know What you need", Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling, "you want rest you want time to heal. Yet the world won't let you so I will give you an offer my dear girl. Would you like to go to a different world? Though if you go know that you won't return and that they are in their own world. Would you still like to go?"

"Yes sir. I am to tierd to continue in this world and I never want anyone else to suffer what I have so if I must I will travel forever through eternity to stop people from facing what I have."

"Ok. My dear girl at the very top of this office are the portraits of the four founders you must fly upward and answer their question to leave they will open a portal at the roof if you answer correctly."

Bella beat her wings and soared to the top where she found pictures. Very politely she asked, "Are you the four founders?"

"yes ofcourse dear, what do you need", said Rowena.

" The late headmaster Dumbledore told me to come here so that I can go to another worl. to escape the horrors I have faced in this world?"

"yes dear here is the question."

"what is the greatest power in the world that without the world would be empty?"

"love that is correct",choursed the Founders. They held out their wands and pointed them at her.

"I Godric Gryffindor gift you my power to shape shift."

"I Rowena Ravenclaw gift you my ability to speak to and charm nature."

"I Salazar Slytherin gift you my power as a healer."

"I Helga Hufflepuff gift you my power as a seer."

together they choursed, "May these powers help you in the new world."

A blue Portal opened in the roof the last thing she saw was a last glimse of the office and the founders before the world went black

* * *

**okay so the next chapter will be in Bella's point of view. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you read my story, Fury's daughter please vote in the poll to see who I should pair her up with. The poll will close on Saturday night. so farr the results are**

**Tony Stark-5**

**Peter Parker-4**

**Richard Grayson-1**

**Clark Kent-1**

**Steve Rodgers-1**

**Bruce Wayne-0**

**Bruce Banner-0**

**ME: So how was that?**

**Bella: Good**

**ME: Awsome. (turns to readers) please remember to review. and until the next chapter**

**~Colorstain out**


	2. I am no mere girl!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or LotR.**

**Me: Ha you did not do the disclaimer.**

**Bella: This affects me how**

**Me: Don't know I just wanted to say that.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

The first thing Bella did when she woke up was look at her suroundings. She is in a meadow, probably not far from settlements. All around her she can see bright green grass. Thristy Bella decides to look for water. _I wonder if I look the same, _she thought. After all she is in a whole new world. Thinking fast Bella congered a full body mirrior with a stand. Looking at herself she gasped. _gaah, my body looks more prominent._ She is right of course. She is still short for her age a small 5 foot size. Her long black curls are much the same except less untame. They now go down to her waist and they bring out her emerald eyes more. 2 long face frames curve around her face. Her almond shaped eyes are brighter than ever, her lis pink and full. Her Body now has a now prominent hourglass figure. She looked once more at her now toned and slightly muscled flat stomached figure and thinks, _I really need to find some settlement. _Again making sure she hashollows marks which mark her as the one and only master of death her eyes widen. along with her right wrist tatoo is a lion, with her left a snake, on her right ankle a raven and on her left a badger. She guesses that these new markings are for her newest gifts. sighing she spreads out her pure white angel wings and says, "Well I'd better try to find some place to stay."

So beating the wings up and down Bella is able to get in to the air. The land looked so beautiful from the sky seeing and hearing everything using her superior sences she is able to find somewhere. Disillusioning herself she swoops down on to a an area filled with curiosity she lands next to a man with with old features.

"Who will take the ring to mordor?"

"One cannot just walk to Mordor it will take months."

"May I inform you that we are not alone anymore and that someone is here right next to me?", said the old man next to Bella. _uh oh_, she thought as the disillusionment fell showing off a young girl the age of 17 with white wings.

"what are you doing here and who are you?"

"who I am is not of your concern though I am here because I am merely curios as to why I can here you so high up in the air so I came down to see what is going on."

"It is not the concern of a girl as to why we are meeting", said a dwarf.

"Ahh but I am no mere girl. Tell me, do mere girls have wings? Can they shapeshift into anything they want to? Can they speak to animals and carm them into doing whatever they want? Tell me, can they tell you exactly what is going to happen in the future and past travel the worlds, are they the master of death?", Bella said her eyes turning coal black in her fury, flames bursting to life on her palms. fearfully the dwarf shook his head. Bella morphs back into herself.

"Well then, I think you should all listen to Frodo he has something to say." When they all turned to look at him he stood up and said quietly

"I will take the ring to Mordor."

"you have my sword little one", said a man who looked a bit like Sirius.

"You have my bow", said a man who looked tall and graceful.

"My axe", said the dwarf.

"My guiedence", said the old man who looked like Dumbledore.

"Gondor always keeps it's promises", said the man called Boromir.

Bella strode up to the hobbit. "you will need a person who is completely repulsed by the ring and won't touch it at all, therfore I to shall come along."

then the four other hobbits come in.

"But why is a girl coming?"

"This girl is more powerful than you can ever imagine and already defeated a dark lord. This girl has faced more than you can imagine and this girl will show you", Bella said summoning her pensive.

She pulled out the memories of the war and put them in the pensive. Looking into her memories they saw the night her parents died the way she was raised sleeping in the cuboard. Facing quirrel, the basilisk, werewolfs and demetors, the tunament, the ministry, horcrux hunting, the deaths of her friends family Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Weasleys and eveyone else. thaen they witnessed her triumphpver Voldemort and how she got here.

"I deem you fit to go with the fellowship", said Elrond.

* * *

**so how was that? Did I describe her enough? please review. also later in the book I need to know who to pair her up with.**

**Bella:**

**Aragorn-**

**Legolas-**

**Eomer-**

**Faramir-**

**please review your answers!**


	3. training and nightmares

**Hello this is colorstain. This is the next chapter in my Harry Potter and LotR crossover.**

**I would like to thank mymy169 for being my Beta in this story. Now on with it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hp or LotR**

**~Colorstain**

* * *

Long after the meeting I fell upon my bed in relief. Thank the lord that the council did not ask for proof, because when I was trying to figure out the powers I got from the founders nothing happened. My gifted ability of a seer did not work of course at least not yet. My tatoos were still there. My nature speaking abilities worked though my nature charming did not. I believe that I have to grow into my healing ablilties and I have to learn how to shape shift still. Snapping my fingers my wizaring robes transformed into a tunic and leggings fit for sleeping. Though I should have known that even in another world the war would still plauge me.

* * *

DREAM  
_"Little girl you can't hide. Even though you killed me I can still hurt you. You may have won the war but look at what you lost. Was it really worth it to go against me are you proud of who you killed?" The faces of each and every person I saw dead in the war appeared. Hermione's wide eyed expression as she stared off into the blankness of death. Ron's Mutilated body that died in the way he deemed worst, by knife mutilated into death screaming in the cell across from her. Herself watching helpplessly as he slipped into the beyond. Fred, George and Percy Dying in a burst of rubble from an explosion blast. Neville, Luna and Ginny dying by killing curses while dueling Bellatrix. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly stepped on by a giant on Voldemort's side. Grawp brought down by ten killing curses. Hargrid and the teachers inside Hogwarts being burned alive. Sirius through the veil. Remus by Fenrir Greyback. Tonks with an unborn baby in a death eater raid. All of the mutilated nameless faces and the ones by the killing curse. Oh the pain and horror. The ways that Voldemort tortured her. all of those faces looking at her._

_"Bella you killed us look at us Bella. you could have saved us, we should not be dead."_

_"I'm so sorry, so sorry."_

_"LOOK AT US BELLA."_

_"WE SHOULD BE ALIVE."_

_"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED INSTEAD."_

_"You're right I should have and I am sorry."_

_"SORRY WON'T CUT IT BEACUSE WE ARE DEAD." I satrted to cry at this point what else would you do if you saw the faces of your loved ones blaming you for their death? _

_"Bella... LADY BELLA...Wake up." I started awake suddenly sitting up ramrod straight in bed startling the one who woke me up. _

* * *

Panting hard I looked up at the person who saved me from my horrible nightmare. It was the blond elf from the meeting. What was his name? Oh right Legolas.

"My lady sorry to wake you but we must go to the training grounds now. We are going to test each of our skills to see our specialties."

"alright." I snapped my fingers and my outfit changed to a training tunic leggings, and a pair of dragonhide boots covered my feet. On my shoulder the weapons I had trained with during the war appeared on my person. The sword of Griffendor at my hip Ravenclaw's Bow and quiver slung across my back, Hufflepuffs throwing daggers/battle knifes strapped to my wrists, forearms, thighs and calfs, and lastly Slytherin's never run out full battle med kit on my belt at my waist. I was ready.

"Can you close your mouth, you'll catch bugs in your mouth." I laughed at him and sprinted to the balcony. when he caught up with me I faced him

"Watch this. It might give you a heart attack though." Before he could stop me I swan dived off the balcony letting my self freefall for a while before unfurling my wings and flying to the training field. When I landed my white wings spread out and caught the light. the elves, dwarves and men watched in awe as I furled in my wings slowly behind my back.

"Greetings How was your Morning?"

"Well Lady Bella."

"Great let us start our training Shall I show you my skills first?"

"This is the Bow and quiver of Ravenclaw With this I shall shoot that niche." I said pionting at a tiny point on the tree. I unslung my bow with the raven on it and drew an arrow drawing back in rapid sucsession I let loose three arrows neither one misiing they all sailed true to their target. Next I drew My Throwing knives. "These are the battle knives of Hufflepuff. I can either throw or match off to a sword with it I shall do both." pointing at Boromir I gestured for him to duel me. I a calm Stance my left knife pointing forward, and my right kinfe pointing backwards I waited for him to attack first to find his patience. Imeadeaitly he attacked me and with each and every blow he tried to land I blocked he seemed to get madder and madder. Finally I stopped playing with him and swiped my left knife under his sword hilt and twisted it out of his grip. I then went as far as to dart forward and place on knife in front of his throat and on pointed to his heart. "I this was a real battle you would die."

"what do you mean?"

"Your weakness is your inpatenice thus the other person would win. A trick for battles in which you duel people evenly matched or above you skills is to look in their eyes. If you do that then you know what their moves are."

"Instead of throwing knives or dueling with knives I will show you my magic."

"My magic is different then that of Gandalf." I walked into the forest to find a creature. There a snake.

_Hello._

_Hello Speaker._

_Do you wish to bond with me?_

_Yes. My name is Iath I am a rare Runspoor the last of my kind like you my lady._

_Come to my Iath._ The snake curled up my arm slowly.

"This is Iath I just met her but she is a silver and gold runespoor the last of her kind. She has agreed to bond with me and become a companion of the soul. In other words a familiar."

* * *

**Okay how was that.**

**Did you like it? thanks for the reviews and such that I got.**

**ME & characters: Thank you if read this chapter thank you even more if you review.**

**ME: I help me become saner slowly if you review and I will update sooner to.**

**:) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) :) ;) [(:)~cyberman's face(randomness)**


	4. Gandalf's hair is pink!

**Here is another chapter of this story yay. I am so sorry for not updating but I was just getting the hang of my new laptop I got for Christmas... Also I was trying to prepare for exams write essays and all that stuff. Well this is a really short filler. Also I have been told that Bella is becoming a Mary-Sue. How do I change that? I need advice...**

**anyway here is the disclaimer: don't own LotR or HP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

over the next few months Bella got to know her familiar better. She got so close to Iath that they could here each others thoughts. Most of the time she had to translate to the hobbits that did not understand Iath but she now thought of them as her brothers. for a reason well known to her(perhaps to well) she felt the urge to protect Frodo. She believed that was because he reminded her of herself during her own war. Now they are to set of on the quest.

"Bella come along we must leave now."

"But of course dear Gandalf sir," she said jokingly. She jumped out of the tree she perched upon that was above the rest of the fellowship and landed like a cat. Iath was curled around her arm.

"Which way is Mordor?" asked Frodo wearily.

"Left." Both Gandalf and Bella said. The fellowship had begun their journey Bella mused. May the Valar help them because I intend to bring out my marauder side to keep them light and at least a little happy.

"Bella?"

"Yes Frodo?"

"What is your choice weapon?" She noticed that the whole fellowship was listening in so she pondered very carefully.

"Well my favorite weapon is my magic but I learned not to rely on it so much. So my favorite weapon is my sword."

"why?"

"Hm. My sword saved me many a times Frodo. When I was twelve it helped me kill a 60ft long snake that had venom in it. That though is a story for another time." They kept walking and Bella dropped to the back. she glanced up when to see if anyone was looking and rummaged through her pack. Finding her pranking kit she pulled out a paper with a spell on it.

"Osmulcus," she whispered. It was a weird spell not even in Latin that changed your hair pink. Suddenly the group burst out laughing. Well, the hobbits, and Aragorn did. Legolas kept a straight face and boromir was not even looking. He was up at the front. Gandalf's hair was PINK!


End file.
